Mafiosa
by Kurara Black
Summary: "- Você é, realmente, o ser mais belo e perigoso que existe. - Levarei como um elogio. - Você é muito espertinha, sabia? – Aproximo-me mais uma vez, novamente a mesma reação de sua parte – Então adivinhe o que irei fazer agora."


One Piece não me pertence. Decorem isso, que cai na prova!

**Avisos****: **Presente para dois escritores muito cool!** BASEADO NO MUGIWARA THEATER "MUGIWARA MÁFIA" (o 3º). Tudo escrito abaixo sobre a máfia é pura invenção, se quiserem saber como realmente funciona, procurem no Google! ¬¬'  
**

* * *

Mafiosa

Reuniões eram, são e sempre serão chatas. Odeio ter de ir às reuniões. Sempre a mesma coisa: Sanjino, Zorocia e eu, Luffione, chegamos adiantados, para prevenir algum imprevisto, sentamos na grande mesa e esperamos. Sim, nós, os maiores mafiosos do mundo, esperamos pelo nosso quarto membro. Namimore sempre chegava pontualmente, ou, o que raramente acontecia, atrasada. Sempre entrando com aquela postura de "eu mando aqui, mas quero ir embora", sempre impaciente para acabar com as reuniões, mas sempre interessada no que temos a dizer.

- Oi, oi, Luffione, que está pensando? – Sanjino pergunta – Se for em Namimore-san, pode esquecer! Eu serei o primeiro homem a ver o que está por detrás daquela máscara.

- Sanjino... Cale a boca e apague esse cigarro. Até onde eu sei, sua querida Namimore-san odeia o cheiro de tabaco.

- Cale a boca você, Marimo. – Esses dois sempre brigam. Não posso fazer nada a não ser revirar os olhos. Olho para todos na sala. Usotuya, meu subordinado e vice, e Choparini, vice de Sanjino, brincavam de algo, Robita observava tudo calada e Hancockin se insinuava para mim, ambas subordinadas de Zorocia, com a única diferença de Robita ser a vice. Todos de máscaras, era a regra. Ninguém podia reconhecer ninguém fora das salas onde nos encontramos eventualmente, sempre no mesmo hotel de luxo. Então ela abre as portas.

- NAMIMORE-SWAN! – Sanjino berra com corações nos olhos. Mais uma vez, reviro os olhos, sendo acompanhado pelos outros presentes. Namimore, acompanhada por suas três subordinadas principais, Kayane, Nojikore e Victorian, anda, com um andar extremamente sensual, até seu lugar na mesa, de frente para mim. Observo meu relógio de pulso, exatamente na hora marcada. Como se ela desafiasse o relógio a dar-lhe algum imprevisto de última hora.

- Olá, rapazes. – A máscara negra esconde-lhe os olhos, mas não a boca cujo sorriso travesso já ameaça despontar – Esperaram muito?

- Imagina, Namimore-san! Ah, minhas Mellorines! Kayane-chan, Nojikore-san, Victorian-chan!

- Cale a boca, hentai! Não fale assim conosco!

- Não se exalte, Nojikore.

- Hai, Namimore-sama.

- Então... Qual o motivo da reunião? – Ela começa a andar pela sala, e meus olhos não conseguem parar de mirá-la. Está vindo em minha direção o ser mais belo e perigoso desse mundo, com aquele vestido vermelho que vai até os tornozelos, aberto dos dois lados até um pouco acima dos quadris e com um decote generoso em forma de 'V'. Parece um vestido chinês. O caminhar suave, as curvas mais que maravilhosas, os cabelos alaranjados... Eu a desejo. E muito – Senhor Don Luffione?

- Apenas o de sempre: Arlong. – Ela estremece.

- E o que o peixe quer conosco? – Preciso me segurar, ou irei torna-la minha aqui e agora. Mas o fato de ela estar bem atrás de minha cadeira, com as delicadas mãos relando em meus ombros, por estarem apoiadas nas costas do assento, os cabelos dela roçarem de leve minhas bochechas e a boca estar próxima de meu pescoço o suficiente para sentir sua respiração não ajudava em nada. Absolutamente nada.

- Peixe?

- Longa história.

- Quer nos tirar do poder, oras. Que mais ele quer?

-... Eu. Ou melhor: Meu coração e, consequentemente, meu corpo.

- O QUÊ?! AQUELE ARLONG MALDITO! IREI MATÁ-LO EM NOME DE MINHA AMADA NAMIMORE-SAN! – Sanjino berra novamente e é desacordado por Zorocia. Não posso negar que isso também não me agradou nem um pouquinho.

E assim segue a reunião. Sanjino e Zorocia brigando, Choparini, Kayane e Victorian ouvindo as histórias de Usotuya, Robita e Nojikore conversando, Hancockin se jogando, literalmente, em mim e Namimore pensando, procurando uma solução. E eu a observando, ao mesmo tempo em que afastava aquela morena irritante de mim. Hammockin... Digo, Hancockin é irritante demais.

- Bem... – Começa Namimore, chamando a atenção – Verei se posso resolver isso.

- Ok, então. Terminamos por aqui?

- Mas e o que você vai fazer, Namimore?

- Zorocia, Zorocia, ainda não aprendeu como eu funciono?

- Você é complicada demais. – Ela ri, se levanta e vai em direção à porta.

- Vamos, meninas, nossa parte aqui está feita.

- Hai, Namimore-sama. – Respondem em uníssono e a seguem. Ah, Namimore... Você é perigosa demais... Parecida demais com ela... Eu já tive, obviamente, muitas namoradas, mas nunca amei nenhuma a não ser Nami. Tive, porém, que me separar dela, pois ser um mafioso significa correr riscos, e se algo acontecesse, eu não me perdoaria. Então, dois anos depois da separação, apareceu Namimore, de família desconhecida. Tão parecida com Nami... Eu me senti culpado quando percebi que desejava Namimore e amava Nami. Mas, se eu estiver certo... Sorri, a ideia que acabei de ter é maravilhosa.

O0o0o0o **Quarto de Namimore** o0o0o0

Obviamente, Namimore é a única que passa a noite em Alvida's Hotel, o nosso ponto de encontro. Agora estou em seu quarto, esperando-a chegar. A porta se abre e a ruiva entra, não percebendo minha presença. Também pudera, estou logo atrás da porta, cujo espaço até a parede é largo e escuro.

- Ah, que dia cansativo! Ter uma vida dupla é difícil... Talvez por isso... – Ela não continua a frase e acende a luz. Observo cada movimento, sensual, diga-se de passagem, seu, coisa que não deveria fazer, se quisesse colocar meu plano em prática sem maiores... Desvios – Adoro esse lugar, mas terei de ir embora logo. – Retira a máscara e posso ver seu rosto.

- Sabia.

- Quem está aí? – A ruiva se vira rapidamente para mim, percebendo-me – Don Luffione?

- Ora, ora, Nami, por que a surpresa? – Saio de meu, já descoberto, esconderijo e paro em sua frente. Retiro minha máscara – Acho que alguém me deve explicações.

- Acho que você deve saber melhor do que ninguém, Luffy. Mas, vamos, pergunte. – Estreito os olhos e me aproximo, fazendo-a recuar um passo.

- Por quê?

- Depois de dois anos, essa é sua única pergunta? – O sorriso divertido e sarcástico, sim, isso é possível quando se trata de Nami, alarga. Dou mais um passo, ela se afasta de novo, chegando mais perto da cama.

- Não. Apenas estou poupando tempo e falando a primeira parte das milhares perguntas que tenho. – Mais um passo para frente, e, novamente, Nami se afasta, quase chegando à beira da cama.

- Por quê? Queria meu namorado de volta, e se ele não podia deixar nenhuma das faces, eu iria me adaptar a cada uma delas. Já sei: Como eu sabia que você era um mafioso? Minhas subordinadas, não, minhas amigas me ajudaram.

- Você é, realmente, o ser mais belo e perigoso que existe.

- Levarei como um elogio.

- Você é muito espertinha, sabia? – Aproximo-me mais uma vez, novamente a mesma reação de sua parte – Então adivinhe o que irei fazer agora.

- O quê? – Ela engole seco, fazendo meu sorriso se alargar. Simplesmente a beijo. Bem, não um simples beijo. Nami hesita, mas depois corresponde, e resolvo aprofundar o beijo, passando a língua por seus lábios, sempre sendo correspondido com a mesma intensidade. Infelizmente, o ar resolve faltar nos separamos – Luffy...

- Senti falta de seu gosto. – Ela cora – Eu consegui fazer a fria Namimore corar, mereço um prêmio, não acha? – Nami sorri, tomo seus lábios novamente e a empurro mais um pouco, fazendo-a cair sobre a cama e ficando por cima.

- Claro que merece. – Ela responde depois de nos separarmos para respirar – Qual você escolhe?

- Esse. – Mais uma vez eu tomo seus lábios, mais uma vez ela corresponde, mais uma sensação nos atinge conforme aproveitamos a presença um do outro, sendo segui de muitas outras que teremos essa noite. E desejo que isso não se repita só amanhã, mas em todas as outras horas de todos os outros dias.

* * *

Yo, yo, minna! Legal? Bom? OH, MEU DEUS, PÉSSIMO? Digam-me como ficou, vai. Presente para **Ragster**, por ter feito uma fic super fofa de Yu Yu Hakusho pra mim. Ah, e para **Lehay-chan**, que vem me incentivando a escrever! Arigatou o/!

_**Ei, quem quiser saber como tudo chegou até aqui, é só pedir que eu faça uma longfic contando a história. Mas quero ter, no mínimo, quatro reviews. (Eu gosto do número quatro, ele me deu sorte um dia desses).  
**_

One-shot feita enquanto assistia Mugiwara Theater pela 39ª vez.

Bye, bye

Ass.: Kurara Black


End file.
